


Crushes

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hosie, Klaus still had to avoid Hope n his family because of the hollow problem, Mentioned Caroline Forbes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Pining, Post The Originals S4, Pre The Originals S5, cute moments, early teen crush, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: So, 14 year old Hope had a crush on Josie. What happened when her mother Hayley and Aunt Freya found out about it? And when Hayley also couldn’t help but text Klaus about it, thinking Klaus would not bother to reply but he sure did.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 357





	Crushes

14-year-old Hope’s lonesome life in Salvatore would include daily walks to find something nice to draw or paint. While walking to her favorite quiet spot at the lake after school hours, Hope noticed several students heading over to the school’s football field. She wondered if some big game was on but overheard that they were going there for the call-outs. It was for the school’s football team since there was an upcoming junior league match in a few weeks.

The tribrid shook her head at the kids getting excited about this evaluation match to see who would get picked to represent the school. She was never interested in the sport. She was more of a fighter than a ball player. And at this point she was more interested in sketching that newly-built lake house.

“Which one of the twins do you think is gonna make it in the call-outs?”

Hope heard one student say to another.

“My bet’s on Lizzie.” The other said.

“Yeah, it’s like Josie’s always there just to lose to her sister.” Came the snickering reply from the other kid.

Hope could not bring herself to listen anymore. She could just walk faster to the lake and focus on her lake house drawing.

That was when she spotted the familiar brunette run past those kids who made those comments. Hope could see Josie’s face flushed in red and she knew that was not red in embarrassment but painful humiliation. Many a times Hope was tempted to intervene when she spotted Josie crying after a fight with her sister or to just say a few words of comfort to the girl but they were barely friends so she had always kept her distance.

Not that she wanted to make a change that day but she was thinking how much would it hurt to catch the match just for a little while. A part of her wanted to see if those comments Josie heard would push the brunette to beat her sister for once. Hope squeezed through the crowd at the field and found a seat in the far corner in the stands.

As expected, the Saltzman twins were put in opposing teams. So that Josie would pretend to suck and lose to her sister again. Hope had always felt that Josie had great witchcraft knowledge and skills but she was not so sure about her sport skills. Nonetheless, it was obvious Josie would join any competition Lizzie wanted her to just to let her sister shine. Seeing Josie exchanging coded nods with her sister before the start of the match, Hope knew it was a waste of time to watch this match. But then the tribrid caught the siphon’s chocolate eyes gazing back at her. Perhaps she was searching for some friendly encouragement or support from the tribrid.

Hope drew a slight smile at Josie but that was enough to have the young siphon smiled back brightly. She was glad her little encouraging smile managed to make the brunette feel better. That was probably their rarest, friendliest exchange since she was nine. That Josie smile exuded how pretty Josie had grown to be. Hope felt her heart flutter a little and quickly decided that Josie Saltzman needed to smile more like this and preferably back at her. The tribrid then took out her sketch pad and swiftly scribbled something with her black marker pen. She hoped the words were big enough.

The match was about to start and Hope was trying to catch Josie’s eyes again as she held her written sketch pad up that said:

**_You can win this, Josie!_ **

She wasn’t sure if Josie caught sight of her cheer card because the game had started and the brunette was busy running around by now. But she guessed Josie did catch it at one point because the girl suddenly stood almost still smiling like a fool at Hope. However, that got the siphon tackled to the ground by the opposing team.

“Oops..” Hope muttered.

=====

Hope did not end up drawing the lake house. Instead, she spent the next few days drawing Josie Saltzman. No, it was not a big Josie portrait she was working on. That would be too obvious if anyone dropped by her room. She would draw little sketches of Josie on her sketchbook or notebook. The best part was Josie had been smiling at her a lot lately too. They both were still a little too shy to exchange any conversation, mostly because Lizzie was always around and would drag Josie away before they could say anything past “Hi”. It was enough for Hope because every time a Josie smile came her way, the image would be implanted in her brain and she would draw her again. She has had crushes before Josie. It was either that boy who loan her a pen or that boy who helped pour her a cup of juice but none of them could get her sketching them, almost everyday. Sweet and pretty Josie really got to her and she was actually enjoying this new feeling. It makes her heart feel lighter than most days in the past. 

Then one day, her day got even better. Hope woke up to two lovely faces looking at her endearingly. Her mother and aunt Freya had come to visit!

“Mom!! Auntie Freya!” Hope hopped off her bed and throw herself at them. “What is this surprise visit about? It’s not my birthday.”

“Well, it doesn’t always need to be your birthday for us to visit, Hope.” Hayley replied, still hugging her precious daughter. “You know we miss you.”

But Hope noticed Freya exchanging a look with Hayley and had to ask. “Did I get into trouble?”

“No, sweetheart.” Hayley shook her head, chuckling.

“I know you’re both hiding something.” Hope eyed suspiciously at her mother and aunt.

“Well, it is kind of a special day today..” Freya spoke. “Which we were a little bit concerned about how you feel on this day…”

“What special day?” Hope wondered aloud.

Hayley looked at Freya and raised a brow. “Hmm, I’m glad she actually forgot for once. Something must be distracting her lately.”

“Forgot what?!” Hope was getting impatient.

“Ooooh…I think so too. Is it a crush? Who’s the boy, Hope?” Freya asked eagerly, poking a teasing finger on her niece’s arm.

“Aunt Freya!” Hope exclaimed but the two women could see the young girl’s blush already.

“I’d say it’s probably a girl.” Hayley guessed out loud with a smirk.

“What makes you say that?” Freya and Hope asked at the same time.

Hayley eyed at the open sketchbook on Hope’s bedside table where the pretty sketch of Josie Saltzman laid.

Hope quickly reach out to grab the sketchbook so that she could hide it but her Aunt Freya beat her to it and had casted a spell to intercept the book into her hands.

“I wanna see how she looks, Hope!” Freya took the sketchbook and flipped the pages. There were three pages full of Josie Saltzmans. “She’s cute! I like how you even detail the little mole on her forehead.”

Hope could only sigh and the words came out before she could stop herself. “Yeah, the mole’s kinda sexy actually.”

“Dear lord, Hayley. Did you just hear the word ‘sexy’ out of your 14 year old?” Freya had to tease.

“I did and I almost had a heart attack..” Hayley admitted. “But I can’t deny she has good taste.” 

“Mom, I’m not having sexy steamy thoughts about Josie… just so you know.” Hope assured. “I just… like it when she smiles at me and I can’t help drawing her.”

“It’s called a crush, Hope. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Freya advised.

“Josie? That’s Caroline and Alaric’s daughter, right?” Hayley remembered.

Hope nodded and Hayley threw her head back, chortling. “Oh boy, wait till your father hears this. Caroline’s daughter?”

And then it dawned upon Hope. The sadness filled her heart as she now remembered what special day she had forgotten earlier. Tears filled her eyes. “It’s dad’s birthday today, isn’t it?”

Hayley reached out to hug her daughter. “Sweetie, you know that you’re supposed to feel happy rather than sad on his birthday. We talked about this. That we are gonna celebrate his birthday even if he can’t be here and make it a happy occasion?”

“Besides, he’s done celebrating his birthdays. When you reached past a thousand years old, you’ll get tired of it.” Freya comforted. “So, we are going to celebrate it for him and then text him photos of us celebrating it so he feels a little better on his birthday.”

Hope nodded, feeling slightly better. She was thankful her mom and aunt were here and loved how they did not hate her very silent and away from home father like most families would. Like her, despite the years of silent treatment from him, she just couldn’t stop loving him. 

The trio soon headed out to Mystic Grill for that birthday dinner for absentee Klaus. They chatted, laughed and took a few family photos for Hayley to text it to Klaus. Hayley knew he would not reply but it would definitely make his day. The letters she had written to him were hardly ever read but she knew he won’t be able to avoid looking at these photos and texts on his phone.

_Happy Birthday, Klaus! As you can see from the photos, your daughter’s in a good mood lately. You’ll be happy to know it’s most likely due to a new crush._

She texted, not expecting a reply but he actually replied moments later.

_Which townie or vamp or werewolf do I have to kill now?_

Hayley laughed at his text and texted back.

_It’s a witch. And a very pretty brunette. But here’s the best part, she’s Caroline’s daughter._

The reply text was almost immediate.

_Call me now, Hayley. And not in front of Hope._

Hayley shook her head at that reply. She wondered if Klaus was mad about this. But she decided to do as he asked because he hardly would even pick up her call, unless it was an emergency involving Hope.

“Hope, I need to make a phone call to the bayou. It’ll take just a while.” Hayley told a little lie to her daughter as she excused herself out of Mystic Grill.

Hope just nodded and continued talking to Freya. As Hayley got outside, she called Klaus.

“Why can’t you at least let your daughter hear your voice just for today? She’s always sad on your birthdays. The least you could do…” Hayley scolded as soon as the father of her child picked up her call.

“Which one’s the brunette?” Klaus interrupted. “Caroline has two. I can’t remember if the brunette is Josie or Lizzie.”

“It’s Josie.” Hayley sighed. “Klaus, is that what you are concerned about? It’s not like Hope’s dating already!”

“No.. I just wanna know so I can warn Caroline to keep her little Josie in check because she’s not getting anywhere near the Mikaelson wealth fund without my approval. As if me donating that first time to set up the school wasn’t enough.”

“The girl’s just thirteen, Klaus!”

“Could happen in the future. Who knows, right?”

“Klaus!”

“Fine! I’m on the phone now because I do miss my daughter on this fine birthday of mine. And I won’t talk to Hope about her crush on my ex-crush’s daughter. That part is your job.” Klaus sighed. “I just… don’t know what to say to her..”

“Just talk to her like you always did in the past, Klaus. It’s not hard.”

“I’m just worried she’ll start crying and… I…won’t be able to hold it in too.”

“Then just cry! It’s your birthday and you can cry if you want to!”

“Whatever... Just put her on the phone before I change my mind.”

“Right. Hold on.” Hayley agreed readily. She was heading back to the restaurant when she spotted a young brunette approaching her.

“Hi..” the familiar brunette greeted her with a polite smile. “You must be Hayley Marshall. Hope’s mom?”

“Yes.” Hayley immediately recognized the friendly-looking girl and pointed out. “You must be Josie.”

“Yes! You do recognize me. I’m quite surprised since I’m hardly around Hope.” Josie recalled.

“Oh. Hope has drawings of you..” Hayley blurted out and quickly retracted it. “I mean, Hope showed me some of the school’s recent photos and pointed out the Saltzman twins to me.”

“Oh ok.. anyway, I saw you and I thought I should say hi and.. uhm..” Josie started stuttering in a shy tone. “Gosh, you’re really beautiful. Like, the best-looking mom who visits Salvatore. I mean I can see where Hope got her good looks from.. Oh god, I babbling.. I won’t take up too much of your time. Hope deserves her quality time with her family.. so I should really leave you to it. It was really nice meeting you, Ms Marshall.”

“Thank you, Josie. Nice seeing you too.” Hayley beamed at the adorably awkward teenager. If she guessed, she bet Josie has a crush on Hope too. The hybrid then suggested to the girl. “Hey! You should hang out more with Hope..”

“I..I’ll try.. if she lets me..” Josie said bashfully. “You should head in. I’m still waiting for my family.”

Hayley nodded with a smile and as she headed back into Mystic Grill, she remembered that Klaus was on the line. Shit!

“Tell me you’re still here!” She spoke into the phone.

“I’m still here.” Klaus grimaced. “Josie sound like some uncool, awkward kid. I wonder why our daughter has such differing taste from us.”

“Klaus, you haven’t even seen her. I actually think she’s cute and probably likes your daughter too. Besides, you rather Hope go for the bad boys?”

“No, but if she does, at least I get to kill them.”

“Well, you can tell that to your daughter now.” Hayley reached where her daughter was seated and held the phone out to her. “It’s the birthday boy.”

Hope looked at her mother wide-eyed. “Is that….really him?”

Hayley nodded with a smile.

Hope took a deep breath as she took the phone, readying herself to hear the dear voice she had not heard in years. The young tribrid finally greeted her father. “Hey dad..”

“Hey my littlest wolf..”

“Hap..Happy Birthday, dad..” Hope gave her wishes. She was nervous as hell.

“Thank you, Hope. I ah…” Klaus was already loss for words. Listening to his teenage daughter’s voice for the first time in years was hitting him harder than he expected. He missed the kid so much. Think of something to say, Klaus! “So ah…Josie sounds quite….er… cute?”

“What?” Hope looked at her mother who looked back in wonder. She asked her mother in a low voice. “You told him about Josie?!!”

Before Hayley could answer, her father answered instead.

“I heard the girl talking to your mom when your mom was on the phone with me earlier...I mean other than her sounding awkward, she seemed polite. What the hell do I know about kids your age. Do they all sound like this? Your mom thinks she’s cute and that she probably likes you too. But that’s stupid because who wouldn’t like my daughter?!” Klaus rattled on, not even sure what he was even saying. He knew the more he talked to his little girl, the more he would yearn to see her and that should not happen until they found a way to destroy the hollow. “Listen, sweetheart. I can’t talk long. I’m sorry I have to go soon...”

“No, don’t go yet, Dad!” Hope pleaded. “At least, at least let me sing you a birthday song?”

“Hope…”

“Happy birthday to you…” Hope started singing, her voice trembling because her tears just could not stop flowing by now. She just wanted her dad to stay just a little bit longer on the phone with her.

Hayley and Freya could only stroke Hope’s back in comfort as they let the girl finished singing and crying.

All this time, Josie Saltzman was looking on not too far in the restaurant. Her heart ached more for the auburn-haired girl crying and singing to her absentee father. Josie decided she should soon pass that note to Hope. To tell Hope she would be there for her. That she would be loved and she would not be alone anymore.

“Stop staring already, Jo. Our table’s ready!” Lizzie pulled her sister’s arm. “Are you that obsessed with Hope Mikaelson?”

Josie let her sister pull her away again. She just wished Lizzie would stop doing that already.


End file.
